Bad Decisions
by Angryminion17
Summary: Neither of them imagined their life would turn out like this. In the end will love be enough to conquer all?
1. chapter 1

Daenerys I

The road from White Harbor to Winterfell was a long one. The snow was already thick on the ground and the amount of snowfall made it nearly impossible to see the land ahead of them. The conditions they were traveling under made it difficult for them to cover a great distance each day and of course had drawn the journey longer than any of them expected. Daenerys knew that Jon grew a restless with the knowledge of the impending threat, but she on the other hand had a sliver of selfishness at the thought of their arrival at Winterfell taking a bit longer.

She understood too well what was looming over them, but knowing the moment they arrived at Winterfell everything would change ached her heart. Daenerys wanted so fiercely to defeat the Night King, but she wanted just as fiercely to be wrapped up in the arms she had fell in love with. The thought of not being able to do that threatened to tear her in two as they spent every night together since departing Dragonstone. She couldn't fathom being apart from him for any length of time because he awoken something in her that she had never felt with Drogo or Daario, she felt complete.

The winds were too harsh to continue so they stopped to make camp for the night. They wanted to make sure everyone was well rested as they had to push themselves harder on the morrow. At the suggestion of her hand they decided to go over yet again the plans for informing the northern lords of their King's featly to the Dragon Queen. The council, comprised of the Queen, the King, their respective hands Tyrion and Ser Davos, Missandei, Greyworm, Varys and Ser Jorah, had the same conversation they had been having for weeks now. Tyrion suspected that word may have reached northerns already and feared they should plan for the eventuality of an outrage; however, everyone agreed that no amount of planning would soothe their hurt pride and they should deal with it once the time came.

Daenerys wasn't feeling up to having this discussion any further as her stomach had been uneasy for some time now. She dismissed them for the evening when her eyes made contact with Jon. Whilst among their companions they tried to avoid prolonged eye contact whenever possible to avoid unnecessary suspicions over the nature of their _alliance_.

She faltered a bit still surprised at the power his gaze still had over her. They each took a small step towards one another when she heard a small cough. She turned to see her hand standing by the entrance of the tent enveloped in his thoughts.

"Your Grace, may I have moment of your time before you retire for the evening" Tyrion asked.

She searched his features for any resemblances of his concerns before returning a simple "certainly."

Daenerys watched as Tyrion waited for Jon to close the curtain of the tent before he turned to face her once more. She watched as he appeared to have an internal argument with himself over how to approach the topic that was clearly putting the man on edge.

"Tyrion", she said harshly. "What is it that you wish to speak about?" her tone softened at the look of shock on his face.

"I. Do not wish to upset you, Your Grace." He stated slowly before continuing. ". It's just that there has been something on my mind for quite some time now and I fear it may be delicate subject." Tyrion stopped and gazed at her for a few moments.

Daenerys pinched the bridge of her nose, obviously growing tired of her hand and his constant need to dance around what he wants to say instead of getting straight to the point. She waived her free hand motioning for him to continue with his thoughts.

"A few of us have noticed the fondness shared between you and the King in the North", he started. Not giving her time to react he continued, "I think that it is amazing that you share this bond because it will be beneficial in the long run, but I fear that the northern lords may not be as receptive."

"There is nothing-" The queen started, but was quickly cut off.

"Your Grace, there is no need to deny it. I witnessed him entering your chambers that first night on the boat. I am not here to pass judgment, only concern because I've noticed the way the two of you gravitate towards one another. On more than one occasion it has appeared as if you two are connected by a string. I'm not even sure either of you are conscious that you seem to move this way."

"We are allies in this war and it is natural for us to stand together on occasions, but I won't do you the disservice of denying there is a connection between him and me. Of course it was not our intention to complicate the delicate nature of this alliance. It's just that-"

"You fell in love" Tyrion finished her thought for her. He was very astute and had become a close friend as well as advisor during their time together. Daenerys should have expected he would have picked up on the change between her and Jon no matter how well they thought they were hiding it.

"I cannot speak for his feelings, but I do love him. I don't think anyone has ever loved someone as much as I love him. I accepted that I would never find a love like that, but here he is and I have you to thank for that my lord hand. It was you that convinced that stubborn northern king to come to Dragonstone. So thank you."

Daenerys saw the look on her hand's face and thought it was best to bid him farewell for the evening. As she walked out of the tent towards her own she heard Tyrion say lowly "don't worry, he is definitely in love with you too."

She shook her head to erase the smile that had developed across her face and headed towards the man she knew would be waiting to embrace her as they had so many nights before. Deep down she knew Jon didn't have to speak the words to her for his actions had been enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon I

Jon paced around his tent pondering over the meeting he just departed from. He wouldn't care to admit it, but the more Tyrion brought up the northern lords the more it set him on edge. He knew how stubborn the northerners were from experience. _Seven hells,_ he thought to himself playing back past events. He thought on the time he asked them for help taking back Winterfell from the Boltons, the news of his intentions to travel south and even his first encounter with the Queen, none of them had exactly been pleasant. He knew himself as stubborn fool on occasion, but the mass of them together were difficult beyond belief.

He stopped pacing, took off his cloak and stared at the small fire in the corner. Jon wished at that moment that he had Ghost with him, his sister Arya or quite possibly his Nights Watch brother Sam for companionship. With them there was a sense of ease and relaxation; he never had the need to repeatedly talk circles around a subject to the point of it losing all meaning and that was what he needed now, knowing what was waiting for them from beyond the wall. He unknowingly began to pace the length of the tent again.

"Jon?" a small voice spoke. The king had been so engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard anyone step into the tent with him. He turned to see Daenerys staring at him quizzically with a small smile on her face.

Jon quickly closed the distance between the two of them and peppered sweet kisses around her face eliciting small giggles from her. In that instant all the doubt and concerns he had vanished. It was as if this petite fiery woman was the answer to every question he'd ever asked in his lifetime.

"Are you alright?" She asked between her fits of laughter.

"I'm kissing the rightful queen of the seven kingdoms, khaleesi of the great grass sea, mother of dragons and all your other song worthy titles. How could I not be alright?" He responded with a smile on his lips. He wasn't in the mood for more conversation and decided not to give her the chance to muster a response.

Jon nibbled at her neck while working to remove the cloak and dress she wore so his intentions were clear that this would be a different type of conversation. He had no desire to speak on their upcoming battles any more than necessary and he felt they certainly weren't necessary right this second. He unfastened Daenerys' dress and stepped back as it dropped to the floor. He looked at her in pure amazement, like it was that first night all over again. The sight of her had his heart throbbing against his chest threatening to break free.

As if in tuned to his thoughts Daenerys stepped forward kissed him tenderly and went to helping him into the same state of undress she was in. Jon's skin burned where she grazed him as if she was transferring her fire to him with every motion. If he hadn't known better he would have thought she had stepped straight out of an inferno with the amount heat eradiating from her body. All traces of the frigid air she just walked through vanished and it was like the cold danced around her not daring to ever touch her skin.

He kissed her passionately as he guided them over to the bed. He broke the contact of the kiss and he heard a tiny whimper escape her throat. Jon removed the boots she wore caressing each ankle as he did before making his way up slowly to glide her riding pants off of her slender frame. He admired her desire to always dress queenly, but still be prepared for battle. She ground her hips to try to help him along and her impatience fanned his need for her more.

Once her pants were removed he found her lips with his once more while his hand explored the body that he began to know so well. He grabbed her breast and lowered his head to give her hardened nipples the attention they deserved. Jon felt her unfasten his hair allowing his curls to stray as she ran her fingers through his dark mane. He groaned in pleasure against her knowing that was her way of guiding him to the parts of her she desperately wanted him to go.

His fingers found her sex and his thumb traced circles around her sensitive nub. He pulled himself up to kiss her deeply, afraid that she would disappear from his embrace. All the while his fingers never stopped their movements. He inched his way down her body kissing every piece of flesh he came across before he joined his fingers between her legs. He could see the wetness seeping from her and something in him grew ravenous. Jon licked her up like every breath he drew relied on pleasing this woman in front of him and he knew he would never grow tired of doing just that.

Daenerys' moans, the pulling of his hair and the way her walls clenched around his fingers, as her pleasure washed over her, made him painstakingly aware that it was still bound by his trousers. His cock became exceedingly hard in what little room was offered and the king growled because he knew he needed to be inside _his_ queen where he belonged. She pulled him up attacking his lips once more as they struggled together to remove him from his confines.

Finally free, Daenerys pushed him to lie on his back while she straddled atop him meeting his stare. He saw a yearning in her eyes that matched his own. She guided him to her entrance and lowered herself onto his throbbing cock. They both moaned at the contact neither of them knew they had been longing for all day. Aware that only a thin piece of cloth blocked them from the members of their camp, he engulfed her mouth once more to stifle to loud noises emanating from the queens lips.

She rode him ferociously and he matched his thrusts to her movement until their pleasure came crashing down on them both dripping between where their bodies met. They both slowed their motions until she no longer had the strength to hold herself up. She laid on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her silver hair still bound by her intricate braids. All frustrations and boundless arguments left him in those fleeting actions with her. There was no threat here and he was open to show his love for the woman that made him believe in all impossible things.

Jon had started to nod off when her voice broke the silence. "Do you care to share your displeasure now, Your Grace?" A smile echoed in her voice as she spoke.

"Your Grace?" Jon paused for a moment. "Hmm, I can think of nothing that displeases me. I have you by my side fighting for the good of all our people and I know that you are _mine_. Nothing can threaten this feeling I have… Not even the Night King, for I have everything worth fighting for." He couldn't help playing over the words "your grace" as he absentmindedly ran his fingers through her hair, undoing her braids. They never lost contact as she rolled off of his chest to his side and faced him.

"As do I. _You_ have given me more to fight for than I ever dreamed I deserved. I am still in shock that you see who I am and still decided that you wanted to be mine."

"Aye, I doubt this is what either of us was expecting when I was summoned to Dragonstone all that time ago."

"Aye." She said mimicking his favorite phrase.

He unbound last of her tresses and rolled her over so that she fit with him perfectly. He head nuzzled in the crook of her neck and Jon thought to himself that this little dragon was made specifically for him. He would protect her with everything he had or go down trying for as long as she was of this world. Consumed in his thoughts of her he tightened his hold on her and rubbed her side as they both drifted off into deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Daenerys II

Daenerys woke the next morning staring at her king. She saw how relaxed his features were when not burdened with the weight of the world. She sometimes forgot how young he actually was, how young they both were. It took all the strength she had to rise from the bed and separate from the sleeping man beside her. She stood up and dressed to the best of her ability without the help she normally had in the mornings. Daenerys had just pulled her boot up when Missandei popped her head into the tent catching her attention.

Missandei was aware of the nature of Daenerys and Jon's relationship from the beginning, she had been asked to wake the queen one morning only to find him with her in a non political fashion. Daenerys had insisted that she didn't need the young woman's assistance on numerous occasions, but in truth she had been relieved for her help in their recent travels.

Both women glanced over at the sleeping man before quietly working their way to properly fasten the dress. When they were done Missandei poked her head out of the tent making sure no one was headed towards them. After confirming they would not be caught the two women walked briskly towards the queen's tent. Once there the two women burst into a fit of laughter.

"Your grace, that was close. Could you imagine the look on someone's face if they saw us leaving the Lord Snow's tent at this time of day?" Missandei managed to get out through her laughter.

"Oh. It would have been quite unbecoming." She chuckled. "We would have had to come up with an extremely convincing lie and I'm not fully certain I could have done it so quickly."

"He is normally up conversing with Ser Davos around this time, is he not?" Missandei lowered her voice. The men would surely be waking to break their fast before packing up their belongings and marching forward.

"Yes." The queen started. "I think the white wolf, as I've heard him called, is carrying an enormous load on his shoulders that he believes he has to carry himself. No harm in allowing him a few more moments of rest. I'm sure he'll be waiting with the war council shortly." She noticed a wave of sickness come over her and she moved over to her small table to retrieve some water.

Daenerys turned to see her friend eyeing her intently; however, she continued on. "I know I have stated against this, but would you mind assisting me this morning? I fear waiting on a handmaiden in these temperatures may delay us further and I do not wish to have anyone waiting around longer than necessary today."

"You know you never have to ask such a thing." She responded as the queen sat down.

"Well, I did not want to assume to know how you planned your morning." Daenerys said with a smile. She knew her advisor spent most of her spare time with Grey Worm, but it did not stop her from teasing every so often.

Missandei blushed as she moved to braid the queen's hair for the day. "Neither of us particularly care for the cold weather. We mostly talk, laugh and huddle for warmth. He's become quite good at telling me jokes."

"Huddle for warmth?" She turned slightly to look at the woman behind her.

"It is what you are thinking of Your Grace." She grinned. "Even with all of the furs and fires provided I still shiver at night. He cares for me and does not wish to see me uncomfortable."

Daenerys was pleased that her people could find happiness within each other in this overly bleak world they lived in. They continued their idle conversation while Missandei put the finishing touches on her elegant braids. She stood up walked near the bowl of water that had been placed for her and undressed with her friend's help. She had just begun to wash herself when she heard a voice call out to her beyond the tent.

"Your Grace." said the voice of Ser Jorah.

She froze. Although Ser Jorah had seen her naked once before, she was not at all interested in it happening again if she could help it. Missandei met her eyes and ran towards the man.

"Her Grace is busy at the moment. Is the matter you wish to discuss with her an urgent one?" She heard the sternness in the woman's voice hoping he understood the underlying meaning behind what was being said.

Daenerys continued with her actions so she could dress as quickly as possible, but kept an ear to the conversation happening outside.

There was silence for a moment before he responded. "It is not urgent, but the men appear to grow restless. A few wonder worry that if we do not depart soon we will not make it far today."

"The queen will be along soon. Please tell the men to ensure that everything is packed and that the horses we have are fed as well. We shall depart as soon as Her Grace has spoken with her council."

Daenerys had her dress open and had just finished with her riding pants when Missandei returned. She looked at her advisor with awe.

"Your Grace? Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine. You took me by surprise is all." She responded.

"Surprise? What did I do? Have I done something wrong?"

"No. Never." Daenerys paused, seeing the confusion on Missandei's face. "I overheard your conversation with Ser Jorah. You never once sounded unsure in your response to him and I was just thinking about how far you have come over the years. Gone is the girl who served Kraznys mo Nakloz ; a strong and intelligent young woman stands before me. I am truly proud of what you have done for yourself."

Her eyes lowered before she responded. "You gave me the chance when you freed the slaves Your Grace. I can't thank you enough."

"You chose to stand beside me in my wars. That is thanks enough."

A peaceful silence fell between the two of them and they worked together for a few minutes securing her dress's closure. Missandei helped put her three-headed dragon chain over her dress before putting on her heavy cloak. She decided on Dragonstone that she would heed Ser Jorah's warning and wear the chain under a dark cloak that had been made for her to avoid any undue attention.

The women nodded to one another, content with the nature of her clothes, and stepped out into the cold air towards the morning council meeting. Daenerys spoke and waved to the men bustling around gathering their things. Some did not respond either because they were too entrapped in what they were doing, they were afraid of her or simply because despite everything they still did not fully trust her. She smiled to herself and kept walking to her destination.

Daenerys entered the tent with Missandei on her heels, everyone else was already gathered and seated. She had dissuaded their desire to stand on her arrival long ago, arguing that it was just them and they all knew her well enough to drop that particular formality. Her eyes met Jon's and they exchanged a deep gaze before she was forced to look away. She felt her pulse quicken as her heart began to race. 'I will never tire of this feeling' she thought when she dared to look at him again. He was engrossed in conversation with Ser Davos while eating what was provided for them that morning.

When they began their march from White Harbor she instructed that the fighting men be fed first to retain their strength. Her and her council would convene together eating what was left as they discussed their movements for the day. This morning was no different; they bickered about a number of things including, how long they before they were to reach Winterfell. Of course no one could agree and the conversation soon became boring to her. Daenerys didn't have much of an appetite so she settled on picking at a piece of bread and some fruit she decided on having.

She heard her dragons screech overhead. That gave her the perfect opportunity to end their informal meeting as they had all finished their meals and taken to having trivial conversations on brothels and whatnot. She exited the tent and headed in the direction of her dragons. They usually landed far enough to avoid scaring the others, but not so far that she could not get to them quickly. Daenerys knew that she would have but a few moments with them before it was time to continue their journey north.

"Hello my children." She spoke to them in Valyrian. She could feel the heat emitting from their large bodies, but she also felt the pain. They still yearned for their fallen brother. It broke her heart to think about the fact that they were heading north again so soon after.

"I know you are in pain." She spoke again. "We are heading back North to defeat the monster that took dear Viserion away from us." As a response she heard her children give a cry she had never heard before. She took it as their version of a Dothraki battle cry and stood there basking in their determination.

Her focus was broken when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She could not say how long she was standing there if someone were to ask her. She turned around to see that it was Jon behind her.

"I called you twice. Did you not hear me?" He questioned.

She shook her head and gave him a simple response. "No." She hadn't realized that she had started to cry with her dragons until his gloved hand came to her face. The queen in her wanted to shy away from such contact because anyone could walk upon them, but the young woman in her longed for the touch. They stood in silence, for what felt like forever, until Jon dropped is hand.

"It is time for us to go my queen." He said. He glanced around for any unwanted attention before looking back at her and kissing her forehead. She smiled sweetly at his action. They took but one step forward before she turned and looked at her children. "Fly." She instructed. Her dragons took off soaring high above her head waiting for their mother's movements.

She and Jon walked back, side by side, to where camp had been. It took every fiber of her being not to reach out and hold his hand for comfort. When they arrived she saw that the Unsullied and the Northmen were already in formation, the Dothraki were seated on their horses and their council was ready as well. Jon helped her onto her horse, not that she needed it, before seating himself on his. They all glanced at one another and pulled the reigns to begin the march forward.

The weather was kind to them she thought. No new snow fell from the skies and they were able to move for most of the day taking small breaks for rest and nourishment. They decided to make camp for the night when the sun started to drop on the horizon.

As she made her way off of her horse she was caught off guard by Jon's hard embrace. She looked around to see that the men had already broken away to go about their duties.

"My apologies Your Grace. I did not mean to startle you."

"It is quite alright Lord Snow." She said with a wink. She knew that although everyone walked in different directions she couldn't be sure that someone wasn't listening in.

"I only wished to show you something if that is alright." He waited until she nodded her head in approval. He gently grabbed her arm and guided her over to a hill. "There's Winterfell Daenerys. We will be there on the morrow and then the real work begins."

She looked in awe as she followed to where he was pointing. It was not at all what she expected, it was quite beautiful. She took everything in before turning her focus back to Jon. "Aye, but we still have tonight -" she said seductively. "Your Grace."


	4. Chapter 4

**Jon II**

 **Jon hadn't realized just how much he missed his home until he was approaching it. His heart started to quicken as the gates opened to reveal a vast welcome party. He was thrilled being moments away from being reunited with his siblings. Gendry had offered to continue riding the previous night to alert everyone of the King's impending return to Winterfell. Just before pressing on, Jon stole a small glance over at the Dragon Queen and noticed a small resemblance of nervousness etched on her face, he smiled to himself at the thought of her being nervous.**

 **They rode into the courtyard in unison, directly followed by their close advisors, the Northmen and a small legion of Unsullied and Dothraki. He stopped his horse and scanned the crowd waiting in front of them. He caught the eyes of one of the people he desperately missed standing with Sansa and Gendry on either side and his first instinct was to jump off his horse, grab her in the tightest hug and never let go, but he quickly dismissed the thought aware of the audience around.**

 **He got off his horse and handed the reigns over to a stable boy waiting nearby before walking over to assist the Queen down. Jon gave her a quick nod, silently communicating to her that everything would be okay, before checking to see if Missandei needed assistance as well. When he returned he saw a small group approaching them and he noticed from the corner of his eye that Daenerys stiffened slightly.**

" **Jon." Sansa said as she embraced him firmly. "I am so glad to see you have returned safely. You have missed out on quite a bit in your absence."**

 **He stood shocked for a moment at her action. Sansa wasn't exactly pleased with him when he left to go south and while it hadn't been that long since he seen her, he still wasn't quite accustomed to the overall change in their interactions. Jon was far too used to the distaste from her that he grew up with, so on occasions he struggled with their relatively new relationship with one another.**

 **They let each other go, but before he could appropriately formulate a word to give proper introductions, he was nearly knocked to the ground by a tiny figure. He looked down to see Arya holding onto him tightly. Jon pulled himself away from her grip, nuzzled her hair and composed himself before opening his mouth to speak.**

" **May I introduce you to Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen?" He said as a general introduction rather than to anyone specifically. Jon saw a slew of bows, curtsies and outright astonished expressions before anyone actually spoke a word.**

" **Your Grace, Is it true you have three dragons?" His little sister spoke up. Jon gave her a small glare trying to scold her for being so brazen, but she appeared not to notice or quite possibly not to care.**

 **Daenerys responded politely. "It is true that I brought three dragons back into the world." The dragons screeched overhead as if to give their own response to her question.**

 **He wished she hadn't been faced with the question, but was amazed nonetheless by her response. Jon forced himself to stop the thoughts of her pushing their way into his head. 'There is certainly no time for that right now' he thought to himself.**

" **Queen Daenerys. Allow me to introduce you to my siblings, my sisters, Sansa, the lady of Winterfell and Arya and my brother Bran" Jon said. As he finished his statement he was met with a pair of familiar red eyes.**

 **"This lovely beast here is Ghost, my direwolf." He rubbed the top of the great wolf's head eliciting a a non-menacing growl from his mouth.**

" **It is a pleasure to meet you all. Thank you for allowing us into your home. This is Ser Jorah and Missandei, two of my most trusted advisors; Grey Worm, the leader of the Unsullied; Qhono, one of my Dothraki bloodriders." She paused for a moment before continuing on. "This is Varys, my master of whispers and I believe you have met the Hand of the Queen, Tyrion Lannister."**

 **She knelt down to pet the wolf as he had come to stand next to her. Jon noticed that every so often the wolf would smell her and look back at him, which he thought slightly odd, but not alarming.**

" **We are very thankful for your assistance in this upcoming war. You all must be very tired from your journey. Please allow me to show you to your quarters." Sansa spoke up.**

 **As they followed her into the keep Jon gave an apologetic look over to Daenerys for his sister's question, but she had already retreated into her queenly facade and appeared to be unfazed. They walked in silence, the only sound heard was the echoing footsteps on the stone floor as they made their way to their respective chambers.**

 **Once he confirmed that everyone was satisfied with their accommodations he made his way to his own chambers with Ghost on his heels. He had just took a seat when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" he answered slightly bothered by the intrusion.**

 **He looked up to see his Night's Watch brother staring back at him quizzically.**

" **Seven hells, Sam what are you doing here?" He moved to embrace his friend in a hug.**

" **I felt I would be of better use here than at the Citadel. They wanted me to read and transcribe the achievements of greater men... I wanted to come back and actually help one." Sam replied.**

" **Well, we can use all the help we can get. How long have you been in Winterfell?"**

" **Not too long. I thought about heading back to Castle Black, but Bran told me you were on your way back with Daenerys Targaryen and I decided to stay. So what is she like? Is she anything like the stories? I remember reading her accomplishments to Maester Aemon, she sounds like quite a woman. Does she know about Maester Aemon?" He responded rather quickly.**

" **She is a remarkable woman. Not at all what I expected to find when I was summoned." Jon said. "I did not have it in me to tell her that her last living relative died a few short years before she returned to Westeros."**

 **Sam stared at his friend for a few moments, but what ever his thoughts were he kept them to himself. They sat reminiscing of their separate journeys and how neither of them expected to be where they were. They hadn't noticed that half the day had gone. The knock on the door broke them from their conversation. Jon rose to open the door to find Ser Davos waiting for him. As the older man entered Sam excused himself with the intention of heading to the library.**

" **Your Grace, your sister, Lady Sansa wishes to have a meeting with the Queen and her council before we sup with the northern lords tonight."**

" **Fine. When does she wish for this meeting to take place?" Jon with annoyance in his tone. He knew she would be waiting to chastise him for bending the knee.**

" **Now. She asked me to retrieve you."**

 **Jon let a huge sigh. "Well then, let us get on with it shall we?"**

 **They arrived to find everyone was already waiting, including Arya, Bran, and Brienne of Tarth, which he was not expecting.**

" **My apologizes for the delay. What matters are we here to discuss?" He started as he took a seat.**

 **There was a brief pause, but Sansa was the first to speak. "We need a plan to break the news to lords that you have bent the knee to the Queen. It has been brought to my attention that you publicly bowed to her in King's Landing with Cersei."**

" **Aye, I did. I do not fashion myself as a man who would intentionally deceive a person and I could not give Cersei what she was asking for."**

" **I understand, but what if the news reached the Northern lords before you have a chance to speak with them? They may think you are not worthy of leading them. They may think you to be like Robb, fallen for the charms of a foreign woman." Sansa turned to face Daenerys. "I mean no offense Your Grace. Jon was chosen King in the North and they may see this as a betrayal after everything they have been through."**

 **The entire meeting went in a daze. No one had come with a reasonable way to break the news and they had run out of time to debate any further. Jon decided that he would inform his men tonight as they didn't have many free nights ahead of them. Bran had broken the news that the wall had fallen sometime during one of their many pauses in their roundabout way to come to an agreement. They were gearing up for another round of debates when one of the servants informed them that the feast would start shortly. They all stood one by one and headed to the great hall for the moment they all dreaded.**

 **The Queen and her council remained relatively quiet as the King in the North said his piece. Silence fell over the room once he was done, but it was short lived. There was a string of profanities coming from one direction and someone repeatedly shouting 'foreign whore' from another.**

 **Jon opened his mouth to speak, but it was the Queen that answered and Jon feared what her response might be. He attempted to find her gaze to stop her, but she continued with her thoughts.**

" **I know I may appear foreign as I did not grow up in Westeros, but it was not by choice. I was forced from my home before I was old enough to form a memory of it. I did not charm the King in the North, in fact he denied my request to bend the knee on every occasion. I have been north of the wall and I have seen the army of the dead. I lost a dragon fighting them." Jon saw she was fighting back tears although it did not dissuade her. "I view the North as one of the seven kingdoms, but I am not here to conquer the North. I want to save the people of Westeros from a horrible fate and I hope that in time I can prove myself to you. I will not, however stand idly by while you accuse Jon Snow of betrayal. I have seen him risk his life for his people and he bent the knee FOR his people because that is the kind of King he is. His only thought is not of himself, but of his people and the people he loves. The North is his home and from what I have seen he would do anything to protect it and the people who live here."**

 **The room was silent once more. Jon looked around the hall trying to figure out who would be the first to break the tension. He thought for a moment on what else he could say, but Daenerys seemed to convey everything he wanted to get them to understand. He looked over at Arya and Sansa who seemed to be having a wordless conversation amongst themselves; he glanced over to Bran who looked to be worlds away in his mind. The image unsettled him, but he finally found the words in his brothers blank expression.**

" **The Queen is right. I bent the knee for my people because I have seen what she is willing to do for her people. She could have left us for dead beyond the wall, it was a fool's mission after all. Instead she went against Lord Tyrion's advise and it cost her greatly. I believe she is our best chance to win this war. She does not hide out when the fighting begins. She gets out there and fights as well." He started.**

" **I had the chance to talk with some of the people who follow her and I learned a great deal. Did you know that the Dothraki values strength above all else?" He paused and was given a few of shaken heads, a few 'no's' and quite a lot of blank stares as a response.**

 **He continued on. "Well they do and they follow her willingly because she is strong. It was that strength that freed the slaves in Astapor, Yunkai and Meereen. I bent the knee because Queen Daenerys Targaryen is a queen worth believing in. When I arrived on Dragonstone I was tasked with finding out more about her before judging her. I urge you to do the same. Do not be so quick to pass judgement on someone for the relations they have to someone else. Here I am after all, a bastard named King."**

 **With the finality of his words Jon took his leave. He was frustrated with the initial response he received from everyone. He thought that seeing them stand together as allies would have been enough to dwindle some of the discontent, but he was wrong. He was broken from his thoughts when he turned and saw Sam and Bran coming up the corridor towards him.**

" **Jon, there is something that we need to tell you about." Bran said.**

" **Could this possibly wait until tomorrow? I do not think I am up for more conversation this evening." He turned and started down the hall away from the two young men.**

" **Jon, this conversation cannot wait any longer." Bran paused as Jon turned back around to face him. "I have news of your mother."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bran I**

 **The three men stood in the corridor looking amongst themselves, but not speaking the words lingering in the space between them. Bran just stared at his brother for a few moments while he searched his mind to find some remnants of the person he was when they last spoke, because that was who needed to deliver the news, not the three eyed raven he had become.**

 **Jon had opened his mouth to speak when they heard footsteps approaching stopping him in his tracks. It was then Sam who spoke first.**

" **Perhaps we should go somewhere private. Anyone could one lurking around the corner."**

 **As soon as he finished his statement Daenerys rounded the corner with Missandei, Grey Worm and a Dothraki bloodrider. Sam's eyes grew wide at the sight of her and he fumbled with greeting her. On his travels to Winterfell he heard of the death of his father and brother, although he hardly held it against her; he was saddened over the loss of his brother, but he knew Dickon would stand by their father no matter what.**

" **H- Hello, Your Grace. My name is Samwell T- Tarly." He reached out his hand to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, I have heard so much about you."**

 **Bran saw the hesitation and fear in the Queen's features before she responded with a polite, "Hello, it is nice to meet you."**

" **As I was saying." Sam started as he turned his focus back to Jon and Bran. "We should move this conversation elsewhere. To the Godswood perhaps? Your Grace. If you would excuse us."**

" **The Queen should join us, as this affects her as well." Bran stated dryly as he motioned for Sam to push him forward.**

 **Jon and Daenerys gave each other questioning looks before following them, her company was a few steps behind. They all were seemingly caught in their own thoughts as they crossed the courtyard to the Godswood. Bran was settled near the Weirwood tree with Sam positioned behind him off to the side.**

 **Daenerys had Grey Worm and her bloodrider stand guard as she, Jon and Missandei stepped forward to form somewhat of a circle with the men waiting there. At some point during the walk from the castle they were accompanied by Ghost who sat himself in the middle of them all blending in perfectly with the snow.**

 **Jon broke the silence. "You said you have news of my mother. What would that be?" He hadn't bothered to hide his annoyance either.**

" **Yes." Bran said simply, trying to be as delicate as knew how at this point. "Your mother was a woman that father loved dearly and would do just about anything for, even taint his well known honor with a lie."**

 **He saw that everyone was intrigued and trying to work the mystery laid out before them as he continued. "He arrived at the Tower of Joy to find this woman dying. She had just given birth and with her final moments she made him promise to protect her son. Which he did until his last day. Jon, you are the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. He did not kidnap her, they were in love and she left with him willingly. Father took you in and raised you as his bastard son so that you would live. He could not save his sister so he vowed he would do whatever he had to do to save her son."**

 **They all stood quietly for while. He saw that Jon was wrestling with what he had been told and that the Queen had tears forming in her eyes that she was fighting to keep back. It had been Daenerys that broke the tension that had undoubtedly formed in the air. "So, what you are saying is I am not the last Targaryen in the world? This you are sure of?"**

" **Yes, Bran has become the three eyed raven recently. We are not fully sure all that this entails, but he has seen this in a vision. He also saw Lord Stark learn of his nephew's true name. Plus as Maester Aemon once told me after hearing your accomplishments, a Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing." Sam responded.**

" **Maester Aemon? Who is he?"**

" **He was the maester at Castle Black before he died. If I recall what I read in a book correctly, I believe he was your great uncle. It hurt him dearly that he was not of the strength to help you as he imagined what it must have been like for you. I think he would be glad to know that you are no longer alone and that you found your family after all. I wonder if he had any idea about who Jon really was when we were at the wall together."**

" **Oh I wish I could have met him. He sounded wonderful!" She said gleefully. "Wait, you said that Bran saw Lyanna speak Jon's name. What is it?"**

 **Bran spoke then. "His name is Aegon Targaryen and he is the heir to the Iron Throne. My apologies, Your Grace. I know you seek the throne, but my aunt and your brother were married in a secret ceremony in Dorne. Jon is their trueborn son..." He hadn't needed to finish his statement. They both knew what it meant.**

 **Daenerys turned to Jon wide eyed. There wasn't anger etched on her face, but awe and relief. She now understood why she felt complete with him. He was the family that she longed for even if they grew up worlds apart, she believed now that she was truly destined to meet this remarkable man.**

 **Jon had not spoke a word through this exchange. He stood there looking from one face to another until he landed on Daenerys. He saw the comfort she wished to give as she took a step towards him, but he couldn't make his feet move to meet her. He gave her an apologetic look and instead turned to head back to the keep; only pausing to beckon Ghost to him, who simply inched closer to the Dragon Queen.**

 **Those that remained in the Godswood agreed that they would not speak of this to anyone else without Jon's expressed permission and with that they dispersed.**

 **Bran had been taken back into the keep where he saw his brother sitting lost in thought and he watched him for a while.**

 **Arya walked over and dropped herself in his lap breaking his concentration. "What has your tail in a twist? You look more despondent than normal." She teased.**

" **Not now Arya."**

" **Okay, this is serious because you always had a witty comeback when I brought up your facial expressions. What has happened Jon? You can talk to me about anything."**

" **I was just told about my mother." He said softly.**

" **Why are you not happy? You have wanted to know of her your entire life. I remember we talked about it more than once over the years."**

" **She died giving birth to me." He paused, lowered his voice and eyed Arya as sadness spread across her face. "That is not all that was said to me... I am the trueborn son of Lyanna and Rhaegar. Father was actually my uncle and Daenerys is my aunt by blood."**

 **Arya had surely pieced together the words her brother was leaving out because she she shoved him before getting off his lap and standing above him. She paced back and forth before yanking Jon to stand in front of her. She pulled him in a tight hug before punching him in the arm.**

" **What in the seven hells was that for Arya?" He all but screamed at her.**

" **Because you are a bigger idiot than I ever imagined." She matched his volume for a moment and reduced her voice significantly. "I understand that you are going to need to process the fact that father was not your father except, idiot, he was in all the ways that matter, but that is not what you are concerned with right now is it?"**

 **Arya kept talking not actually expecting a response to her question. "You are worried how this will affect you and the Queen. You care for her deeply, possibly even love her do you not? You sit here alone beating yourself over the head because you have learned that the woman you love, that you met a few moons ago is related to you by blood. You were not raised with her Jon and nobody should look down on you should you choose to act further on those feelings. The best thing for you would be to talk to her. Tell her what has happened and decide where you go from there together. I expect she shares your feelings and if so, she deserves to have a say in what happens."**

" **She was at the Weirwood tree when Bran told me. She already knows." He said after some time.**

" **Well, did she scream for you to stay away from her? Threaten to burn you alive or feed you to her dragons? Say that she was leaving the north to fend for themselves against the dead?" Arya questioned quickly.**

" **No. She did none of those things. She gave nothing but understanding in her eyes."**

" **Then my observation stands. She trusts and cares for you enough to remain levelheaded. I've read the history on the Targaryen temper. I believe she has that temper inside her somewhere and that was not unleashed today. Go talk to her because behind all the queenlyness she puts out she is still a young woman who wants to be loved and who knows? Maybe she is feeling just as uncertain."**

 **Jon kissed her forehead, gave her a honest smile and walked off determined.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jon III

Jon paced the corridor replaying the conversation he had with his sister. He knew that she was right about everything, but he still couldn't muster the strength to take the last few steps to the Queen's chambers. He thought back to the first time he pushed himself to knock on her door, the first time he knew without doubt that he wouldn't let her get away, and willed his feet forward.

"Lord Snow?" Missandei's voice cut his determination short.

"Hello Missandei."

"Is everything alright? You appear to be a bit apprehensive."

"Aye, all is well considering. " He responded silently. "What gives you that thought?"

"I have been standing here for some time watching you walk back and forth. I believe that you want a word with our Queen, but you have yet to knock." Missandei responded with a smile.

Jon could feel the heat rising in his face, for that was exactly what he had been doing. He could see that the young woman's smile grew wider and the heat on his face grew along with it.

"I **need** to talk with her. I just…" He looked down at the floor before locking eyes with Missandei again. "In light of what was just discovered I fear it may be an unpleasant conversation."

"I hope I do not talk out of turn here, Lord Snow, but she is a treasured friend and she has been through quite a lot. Daenerys Targaryen is one of the strongest people I have ever met. I have been with her for some time, yet, I have never once seen her the way she is when you are near. I doubt that there is anything you can say to her, that she will not understand. You fear the conversation ahead of you, but the only true way to conquer fear is to face it. I am sure once you do you will find that the fear was completely unwarranted."

She gave a reaffirming squeeze on his shoulder and headed away from him. Jon stood in the silence for a couple moments trying to gather himself before moving forward. He nodded to the guards that were standing at the door, took a deep breath and knocked. He wanted to run and face her another time, but he knew he had wasted enough of what little time they had left already.

"Come in." He heard faintly from behind the door. Jon opened the door, stepped inside and closed it behind him never taking his eyes off the display in front of him.

Daenerys turned to see Jon standing in her doorway and stood from the bath, not bothering to cover herself or shy away. He watched her intently as she made her way towards the robe lain out on the chair. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of the woman in front of him. He hated himself for thinking the things he was, but he knew despite everything he loved her.

Jon studied her, taking everything into his memory because there was something different about her. ' _Has it ever occurred to you that she might not be a reliable source of information?_ ' he thought to himself as they made eye contact, but quickly dismissed the thought for she was adamant that it was not possible. He could see a blush creeping on her face under his gaze.

"W-Was there something you wish to speak about?" Daenerys spoke first, wrapping herself in the thin cloth she picked up.

"Yes, Your Grace."

He noticed she bent her head slightly, but said nothing further and he took it as his opening to continue.

"I would like to apologize for my actions earlier. I know that you were only trying to provide comfort in the upheaval that has become my life and I shut you out. For that I offer my deepest apologizes." He said humbly.

"You have absolutely nothing to apologize for, Jon."

"I feared that I may have upset you by walking away."

"Everyone deals with things in their own time and in their own way. I would be a liar if I said I was not somewhat hurt, but you learned that everything you grew up believing to be false. It would have been utterly selfish of me if I were to hold that against you." She took a step forward.

Jon found himself doing the same. "I certainly appreciate your honestly on the subject, although you are allowed to be selfish at times."

"Yes, I know Jon Snow." He smiled at hearing her call him by the name he has always answered to, not the name he had be given that reminded him of his connection to her.

Daenerys continued. "This is not my time to be selfish. The hardship of recent events affects me, but it is minute in comparison to you. I know that it would be expected of me to be dismissive or angry at the news; however, in our travels together I think that I have come to know who you are."

"How can you be so sure? After today, I am uncertain if even I know who I am. How can you not be angry? I am. I am the heir to the Iron Throne." He paused. "Not you" He dropped his head as he spoke the lost words.

"Have you suddenly started craving power? Do you now want to rule the Seven Kingdoms?" She said sternly, but there was no harshness in her voice.

"No. I do not."

"I thought not. As I said, I know who you are Jon Snow. A name or circumstances of ones birth does not change who a person is. It does not bother me that you were born Aegon Targaryen, because it does not define who you are. I love you for the man you have shown to be."

At that moment Jon felt utterly torn. He hadn't missed that she said she loved him, but he felt that he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge it. _'I know how I feel, but it is wrong.'_ He thought to himself.

Daenerys said nothing, but looked at him questioningly. He could see that there were multiple unasked questions formulating in her mind and he braced himself for the inevitable. The room was silent for a while with just the sound of their uneven breathing. Finally he broke the silence that had formed.

"You are truly extraordinary. " He closed the limited distance between them. Daenerys opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sudden crash of Jon's lips.

The Queen pulled back. "Jon?" She asked thick with confusion.

"Since Sam and Bran broke the news of my parentage I have gone back and forth with myself, but I come to the same conclusion. Seven Hells, even Arya and Missandei knew of my feelings. I love you more than anything, Daenerys Targaryen and I am not letting you go as long as there is breath in my body"


	7. Chapter 7

Jon IV

"The next time we see each other we will talk about your mother, eh? You may not have my name, but you have my blood"

Jon sat on his horse saying goodbye to his father as they set out on to different ends of the country, longing to have all his questions answered.

"Why not tell me the truth?" Jon questioned. "I spent my life thinking the worst of my mother."

Ned put his hand on his son's shoulder. "I made a promise to your mother that I would protect you and knowing who Robert was, I thought it was the best way. If he ever learned of the truth, that Lyanna loved another and birthed a child with the name Targaryen, there would have been no escaping his wrath. I understand the struggle you must have endured living as you have, but I did it so that you may live."

"Was there anyone that knew the truth? Was there anyone who did not see me as the bastard of Winterfell?"

He could feel himself teeming with emotions, anger, gratitude, sadness, and frustration. Jon understood why Ned did what he did, but he couldn't help how it made him feel. He opened his mouth to ask all that he wanted to know, but saw his father drifting further and further away from him.

Jon jerked awake and instantly felt something missing. He no longer felt the fire of her body by his side. "Daenerys?"

"Yes, my love?" She answered quietly from near the window.

The room was dark as the candles had burned out, but he could see her silhouette in the moonlight that was shining in. He saw that she stood there naked as she stared out at the night sky. Jon got up and walked over, embracing her from behind.

"Is there something on your mind?" He quizzed.

"I could ask the same of you. You were quite unrestless for a time. You know I am here if you wish to discuss it." She responded as she nuzzled her head into his chest.

Jon trailed kisses down her neck and to her shoulder blade. "It was nothing really. Just unanswered questions I will never have the opportunity to ask."

Daenerys turned to face him and he could see a bit of sadness on her face. He could see she knew the questions he had on his lips, but she dared not ask. They stared into each other eyes for a moment before she leaned up to kiss him passionately.

She wrapped her legs around him as he picked her up to carry her back to bed. Neither broke the kiss as he sat them down. Daenerys began to grind herself against him and Jon felt himself getting harder at the sensation.

He placed himself at her entrance as she lowered onto his protruding member. She went slowly at first, but as her movement quickened so did the intricate dance their tongues were doing, as they both fought for dominance.

Jon felt her begin to clench around him and he came undone himself. He pushed her silver tresses away from her face as they both struggled to catch their breath. Daenerys rose up from Jon, crawled to the center of the bed and seductively beckoned him to her. He planted pecks up her thighs until he reached her peak.

He allowed his fingers and tongue explore every ounce of her sex until he knew she was close. Her moans intensified and she began to clench her thighs around his head. When her grip loosened Jon gave one lick over her bundle of nerves before hoisting himself up to meet her gaze. Daenerys reached down between and placed him at her entry. Jon entered her and he began hard quick thrusts inside his Queen. He soon felt their releases mesh between them and for that moment he had no doubts that the obstacles he faced in his life were there solely to bring him to this moment.

They laid in silence for a while with Jon absentmindedly caressing Daenerys' belly. He leaned over and placed kisses down her neck before releasing her from his embrace to dress himself.

It was Daenerys who first broke the silence. "What would anyone say if they were to see their lord departing the Queen's chambers at this time of night?" she asked teasingly.

"Nothing compared to what they would say if I were discovered leaving at first light." he responded with a smile. "I am sure those who whisper that I have followed in Robb's footsteps would sure love the opportunity to shout that they were right."

Daenerys paused for a moment. "You are your own man Jon Snow and from what I have witnessed you have always put the needs of others before your own. You may not seek power, but I certainly understand why time and again it has been thrust in your path. I am blessed that you are the one fighting beside me in this upcoming war. Since you must go, I hope that you sleep well. I will see you on the morrow."

Jon gave her one final kiss before heading to the door. He checked down the corridor past her guards before exiting and closing the door behind him.

It wasn't until it was in the confines of his own chambers that he allowed himself to think of his dream again. He remembered the goodbye he had with his father all those years ago, but he couldn't help himself from wishing he had pressed harder to learn the truth.

Jon began to feel the weight of all he has endured as he began to undress. He thought of the constant fighting he has done, his time at and beyond the Wall and finally his family. They were who they had always been, but they weren't.

He saw them as his siblings for so long that he couldn't bear to see them as anything else, but he knew couldn't help feeling that once the North knew the truth things would inevitably change.

Logically, Jon knew that he had unwavering support from Arya, Sansa and Bran, but there was a part of him that thought "Am I really the best person to lead the North? They were near impossible to trust one Targaryen, how will I ever convince them to trust two?"

A low growl in the corner broke him out of his thoughts and he saw his faithful companion, Ghost sleeping. Regardless of what he had been through since leaving Winterfell, Ghost was always with him. It made him realize that there was no use in him dwelling on all the mistakes that had gotten him to this point or what obstacles that may lie in wait for him. Looking at his direwolf living his seemingly stress life gave Jon a sense of ease.

Jon thought back to when he found him as he laid back staring at the ceiling. Sleep quickly overtook him.

At first light there was an urgent knock on the door. "Jon, wake up. We have news!"


End file.
